halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3
Halo 3 is a first-person science fiction shooter game developed by Bungie that was released for the Xbox 360 console. Although the final game is not continuing from the end of Halo 2, you can find out about the story in between in the Halo: Uprising comics. It is the sequel to Halo 2 and finished up the current story arc that the previous two games have followed. It was released on September 25 in North America and Australia, the 26th in Europe and the 27th in Japan. It has been rated M''' for Mature by the ESRB. Release The release date for the final game was September 25, 2007 in North America and Australia , September 26, 2007 in Europe, and September 27, 2007 in Asia. Halo 3 is officially out in stores across the world. An internal build, the Halo 3 alpha build, codenamed "Pimps At Sea", was released in April 2007 for Microsoft employees. A public beta test, the Halo 3 Beta, was rolled out in Spring 2007 and was scheduled for online play at midnight (U.S. West Coast Pacific-Time) on May 16th, 2007 - June 10, 2007, although there were certain technical difficulties in its distribution. After that, Bungie collected all the feedback from the beta and sought to improve their multiplayer through it, with the final game coming out four months after the end of the beta. On August 10, 2007 another Halo 3 build, Halo 3 Epsilon, was released to Microsoft employees, featuring Forge and multiplayer aspects. It went gold on August 29, 2007. There are three versions of Halo 3: the Halo 3: Standard Edition, a Limited Collector's Edition, and the very limited Legendary Edition. * Additional content on DVD Reviews were recently released from a number of high profile gaming websites: *Gamespot- 9.5/10 *IGN- '''9.5/10 *TeamXbox- 9.7/10 *1up- 10.0/10 *Gametrailers- 9.8/10 *ComputerVideogames- 9.7/10 *OXM Australia- 10.0/10 *Famitsu- 9.99/10 *X-Play- 5/5 *Average: %98 Plot When the game begins, John-117 is back on Earth, where the Covenant loyalists (Brutes, Drones, Grunts, Hunters and Jackals), led by the Prophet of Truth, have laid waste to most of the planet. Humankind's population has been reduced to a mere 200 million, and is backed against the wall, fighting for its very survival. The only reason humans have made it this long is that the Covenant is preoccupied by an excavation site a few miles from the ruins of New Mombasa, where they have uncovered a massive Forerunner structure (seen in the E3 2006 trailer), buried under the planet's surface for thousands, if not millions of years. Sergeant Major Johnson and the Arbiter retrieve the Master Chief from a hasty jump from orbit, landing in the east African jungle. The three of them manage to make it to Crow's Nest, a 21st century facility used as a local base of operations by the UNSC. Shortly after they reach their destination, the Covenant mounts an attack on the facility, and it is during this time that the Chief starts receiving disturbing transmissions from Cortana. After a brief struggle, in which the outpost is lost, Master Chief receives orders from Commander Keyes and Lord Hood to clear a way into the African city of Voi, and destroy all Covenant anti-air defenses in preparation for an all-out assault on Truth and the artifact. After the Master Chief and the Arbiter destroy the defenses, Truth activates the artifact and creates an enormous slipspace portal, into which all the Covenant ships retreat. As Keyes follows the Dreadnought a Covenant ship controlled by the Flood arrives by slipspace and crash lands nearby, and the parasite quickly spreads throughout the city. The Master Chief and the Arbiter attempt to fight off the Flood and retrieve a recording of Cortana from the Flood ship. After they have completed all of their objectives, Guilty Spark arrives by an Elite drop-ship. Once the Arbiter and Master Chief are evacuated, the remaining Covenant fleet proceeds to glass the parts of Africa that have been infected. This amplifies the hard feelings between Lord Hood and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, the Spec. Ops Leader of Halo 2 and new leader of the elites. Once the Elites and Lord Hood decide to follow Truth, the remaining Elite ships - approximately 9 and 3 UNSC Frigates leave Earth via the slipspace portal and find themselves near an immense artificial structure, (where they engaged a fleet 3 times their size and won) which is soon revealed to be the Ark. They find that the Ark is in fact positioned outside of the Milky Way galaxy, just beyond the Halo rings' effective firing range. Guided by Guilty Spark and temporarily assisted by the Flood, the Chief and the Arbiter push their way to one of the communication arrays of the Ark, where they barely manage to stop The Prophet of Truth from activating the rings. Commander Keyes dies as she tries to kill herself and Sergeant Johnson to stop Truth from activating the rings. In the meantime, a flood-infested High Charity arrives by Slipspace jump. After executing The Prophet of Truth, the Arbiter and the Master Chief discover that a replacement ring has been constructed by the Ark to replace the one destroyed by Master Chief. The Chief decides to activate the ring so as to destroy any chance the Flood has from spreading even further. However, the Chief and the Arbiter first take a detour through High Charity to recover Cortana, who, under the grasp of Gravemind, had the activation Index for the replacement Halo. After rescuing the AI, they destroy the Covenant home world as they make their escape, which seemingly kills Gravemind. When they arrive on the newly built Halo, they quickly discover that Gravemind is still alive, and attempting to reconstruct itself on the new Halo. The Chief, Arbiter, and Sergeant Johnson quickly make their way to the control room, where they attempt to fire Halo. Guilty Spark realizes that this will destroy his new ring because it is not fully ready yet, and kills Sergeant Johnson as he tries to activate the ring. Master Chief then destroys Guilty Spark, activates the ring, and barely manages to escape with the Arbiter on the UNSC frigate 'Forward Unto Dawn'. Back on Earth (March 3, 2553), a memorial service is held for fallen UNSC personnel. A memorial has been constructed from part of a spaceship, atop a hillside which Lord Terence Hood orders will "remain barren". Affixed to the memorial are flowers, photos, and messages. Among the images seen on the memorial are that of Miranda Keyes and A. J. Johnson. After the service, Lord Hood tells the Arbiter that "I remember how this war started, what your kind did to mine. ...I can never forgive you, but...you have my thanks for sticking by him until the end. Hard to believe he's dead.". The Arbiter then replies, "Were it so easy". It is implied that John did not survive to make it back to Earth. Following this, the Arbiter and Shipmaster depart, bound for the Elite homeworld. Further alluding to Master Chief's death is the numbers "117" scratched into the space ship fragment, next to the insignia of a Naval Master Chief Petty Officer (John 117's rank) if read correctly it says Master Chief 117. After the credit roll, footage is shown of the Master Chief and Cortana on-board the rear section of Forward Unto Dawn, which had apparently torn off during the slip-space jump; the pair are drifting through space. Cortana tells John she will drop a distress beacon, but that it could be years before they are found. The Chief makes it to a cryotube, and as he is climbing in Cortana comments "I'll miss you". He replies "Wake me; when you need me". If the game is completed on the Legendary difficulty, the section of Forward Unto Dawn that Cortana and the Chief are aboard is seen drifting towards an unknown planet. Halo 3 Levels #Arrival - Brace for impact. #Sierra 117 - Rise up. Start the fight. #Crow's Nest - Clear the base, whatever it takes. #Tsavo Highway - Mount up. Get to Voi. #The Storm - Reclaim the city. Make a hole. #Floodgate - Stop the infestation. Find Cortana. #The Ark - Search the waste for the Cartographer. #The Covenant - Breach the barrier. Stop Truth. #Cortana - Cleanse High Charity. Save Cortana. #Halo - Light the ring. Destroy the Flood. Halo 3 Walkthrough A Halo 3 Walkthrough/Guide has been released alongside the actual game. The walkthrough/guide, as of September 25, is available in stores. Controls Because of differences between the Xbox original and Xbox 360 controller, and the addition of the new "equipment", there are a few differences on controls. * Right bumper: Click-Reload, Hold-Pick up weapon, exchange equipment, get in/out of vehicle, activate. * Left bumper: Click-switch grenades, reload (if dual-wielding) Hold-dual wield (when available). * Right trigger: Fire weapon * Left trigger: Throw grenade, Fire secondary (if dual-wielding) * Left thumbstick: Move (Forward, Back, Strafe Left, Strafe Right) * Left thumbstick (click): Crouch * Right thumbstick: Look/Aim (Up, Down,Left, Right) * Right thumbstick (click): Activate scope/zoom * D-pad: Scroll through menu, up-team talk channel (Multiplayer), up-toggle monitor/spartan mode (Forge), toggle flashlight (Campaign) * A button: Jump/Select * B button: Melee/Back, pick support weapon up if in stationary mode. * X button: Deploy/Activate equipment * Y button: Switch weapons * Right Bumper, Left Bumper, Click-in Left Analog Stick, A, Down on D-Pad for 3 seconds: Lowers weapon (proof its real: [1]) ** Right Bumper, Left Bumper, Click-in Left Analog Stick, A, Up on D-Pad for 3 seconds: Makes current camera angle/position coordinates visible. You may also change controls to Halo Classic, as the control scheme as in Halo and Halo 2. Many other layouts have returned such as the Southpaw and others. Multiplayer * The Man Cannon is a new feature in Halo 3 capable of catapulting a player across a multiplayer map. It seems to have replaced the teleporter from Halo 1 and 2. In Halo 3, the man cannon can send you halfway across Valhalla. Although it shoots you relatively far you are vulnerable while flying through the air. If you go through the man cannon with a vehicle it will send the vehicle just as far. * Energy Shield doors have been added to some multiplayer levels, which allow players to pass through, but cannot be shot through. Spike grenades can stick to these walls. * A new "Veto" system has been placed into the Halo 3 Matchmaking. Before the game starts for any game, players can choose whether to veto them out. If more than half of the player's votes are cast to veto, the game will assign a new map and gametype. * You now can customize the helmet and armor on multiplayer, but each of these permutations must be unlocked before they can be used. * Bungie have confirmed that there will be no Clan support in Halo 3. * The matchmaking system from Halo 2 will be revamped. The system will be based on two different ranks, skill and experience, in order to make the system more fair and to reflect the effect of experience on players' profiles. * Call signs will be used instead of small HUD emblems to identify allies. Example: your ID is E77, and a team mate looks in your direction an arrow saying "E77" will appear over your head; in the game, if pointed at, your gamertag will appear. * A female voice will be in the final multiplayer game but the male voice will be the default. This will affect what sounds the player makes when being wounded or killed. * Bungie has stated that the MJOLNIR Armor variants will not play an important role in campaign, and that it is just for aesthetic appeal in multiplayer. However, that does not mean they won't make any appearances in other corners of the Halo universe. * If you are boarded when you are in a scorpion or wraith you cannot exit the tank until you are dead or the boarder gets off. * You can attack using an enemy vehicle, for example, take a rocket launcher and jump on the back of an enemy mongoose that’s being driven. Make sure you jump onto the part you want to be on. You will then be riding it with your enemy and able to either use the given turret or your own weapon. Note: This doesn’t work for all vehicles. * You can also beat down the driver of a Mongoose or Warthog if you enter the driver's passenger seat. For example, if an enemy Mongoose or Warthog drives near you, board the passenger's seat of the vehicle(Mongoose:Backseat;Warthog:"shotgun" seat), aim at the driver, and melee him until he dies. Note: The driver can exit the vehicle while attempting to melee him. Features Online & 4 Player Co-Op The previous installment of the Halo series had implemented a 2-player Online Co-Op play (As seen in the "Switch to Co-Op" option in the Pregame Lobby). But was taken out of the final version due to balance and connection issues. Originally Bungie confirmed Co-Op play on a system with two player split screen. They later confirmed a 4 player Co-Op option over Xbox Live or System Link.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack Unlike previous Co-Op renditions this time each player takes on an individual canon approach. The first player will be Master Chief, the second will be the The Arbiter, the third will be N’tho ‘Sraom, with the fourth being Usze ‘Taham. This will encourage replaying the game more and enjoying the game differently. Each player has the same abilities, with only their starting weapons differing: for example, if the Chief starts with a Battle Rifle, the Elites will start with a Carbine. N’tho ‘Sraom and Usze ‘Taham are characters added for the 3- and 4-player Co-Op. The two new Elites, joining the Arbiter and Master Chief, both have real bios and appropriate fiction, but they will not be appearing in the cinematics and so on. They are designed to be believable and useful allies, without affecting the fictional arc in a negative way – and they do not appear in the game as AI controlled opponents during one or two player games. Forge Forge is an "object editor" that can be used to edit multiplayer maps. It was originally called a map editor until Bungie showed what one could do with it. In Forge, you can edit objects, spawnpoints, weapons, and properties of objects on the map, etc. And, when playing a map on forge, players may take control as a monitor (very similar to 343 Guilty Spark) and will obtain the ability to spawn weapons and vehicles in-game, as well as move/adjust them too. Players will also have the ability to set traps or create teleporters to warp their friends into other places or set traps for their enemies. The monitor also has the ability to claim the respawn points and create new ones. Saved Films Saved Films allow a player to view any game, campaign or multiplayer, from any angle. It uses game data to re-create the games, which makes file sizes very small. (5 MB for a 15 minute multiplayer match) These films can also be shared with Bungie.net. In the film, you can either watch your own player play through the entire mission or you can go a different way: bird's eye view. you can go anywhere you want, but they will limit your movement so that you cannot fly as high as possible or go very far from your character. You can also fast forward or rewind the film so that you can relive the parts you missed. Only your previous 25 games will be saved under the recent films category on your console. Older films will be deleted. Equipment *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Trip Mine *Portable Gravity Lift *Radar Jammer *Flare *Regenerator *Deployable Cover Campaign Only *Invincibility *Automated Turret *Cloaking Power Ups *Custom Power Up *Active Camouflage *Overshield Weapons These are the weapons known to be in the game: Covenant *Plasma Grenade (Grenade) *Energy Sword *Plasma Pistol (Dual Wieldable) *Plasma Rifle (Dual Wieldable) *Shade (Stationary) *Fuel Rod Cannon *Needler *Particle Beam Rifle *Covenant Carbine *Plasma Cannon (Support) Brute Weapons *Gravity Hammer *Spike Grenade (Grenade) *Spiker (Dual Wieldable) *Mauler (Dual Wieldable) *Brute Shot *Firebomb Grenade (Grenade) Forerunner *Sentinel Beam UNSC *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (Support) *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod (Support) *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (Dual Wieldable) *M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun (Dual Wieldable) *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M90A Close Assault Weapon System *M7057/Defoliant Projector (Support) *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *W/AV M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser Vehicles Covenant *Banshee *Ghost *Wraith *Anti-Air Wraith Usable through a glitch. Brute Sandbox *Brute Chopper *Brute Prowler Non-Usable *Phantom *Assault Carrier *CCS-class Battlecruiser *Seraph Fighter-Interceptor *Scarab UNSC *Elephant *AV-14 Hornet *M12 Warthog LRV *M12G1 Warthog LAAV *M274 Mongoose ULATV *M808B Scorpion MBT *M831 TT Warthog Non-Usable * *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship *Albatross Heavy Dropship *C709 Longsword Fighter-Interceptor * (FFG-201) * (FFG-307) * Military Cargo Trucks Characters ]] Major Characters UNSC *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 *Cortana *Sergeant Major A.J. Johnson *Commander Miranda Keyes *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood Covenant Separatists *The Arbiter *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists *Prophet of Truth Flood *Gravemind Forerunner *343 Guilty Spark Captain]] Co-Op Characters *N’tho ‘Sraom *Usze ‘Taham Minor Characters UNSC *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *UNSC Marine Infantryman *Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds *UNSC Marine Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Office of Naval Intelligence Personnel *UNSC Citizens Covenant Separatists *Elites (Sangheili) Covenant Loyalists *Prophets (San 'Shyuum) *Brutes (Jiralhanae) *Jackals (Kig-yar) *Drones (Yanme'e) *Grunts (Unggoy) *Hunters (Lekgolo) Flood *Infection Form *Combat Form *Carrier Form *Pure Form *‎Ranged Form *Stalker Form *Tank Form Halo 3 Multiplayer Xbox Live If you have the vision camera you will be able to video chat with your friends, and there are now two ranking systems, one of which is based on actual military ranks instead of numbers. This number is your total amount of games and your rank increases the more you play any matchmaking gametype (including unranked). The ranked gametypes are apparently still ranked by numbers. Maps *Construct *Cottonball - Working Title *Epitaph *Foundry *Guardian *High Ground *Isolation *Last Resort *Moonbase Alpha - Working Title *Narrows *O.K. Corral - Working Title (first thought to be Standoff's working title) *Purple Reign - Working Title *Rat's Nest *Sandtrap *Snowbound *Standoff *The Pit *Valhalla *Warthog, Inc.- Deleted or Renamed Heroic Map Pack On Monday, November 19 Microsoft announced that the first Map Pack for Halo3 would be released on December 11 for 800 ($10.00) Microsoft Points. The maps included in this Heroic Map Pack are: * The symmetrical valley of Standoff, with its entrenched bases and fields of boulders is ideal for mid-sized objective and Slayer game types. * The vast, labyrinth passages of the Rat's Nest bring something completely new to the multiplayer experience: an indoor vehicle paradise. Strongly influenced by the Campaign mode, this map is ideal for big team battles. * Foundry is the ultimate Forge map. Players can edit nearly every single object in this voluminous industrial warehouse, placing stairways, walls, bridges, and tunnels to create an entirely new play space and build almost any kind of map imaginable. Gametypes *Assault *Capture the flag *King of the Hill *Oddball *Juggernaut *Slayer *Territories *VIP *Infection Players can also set up custom games. Custom game settings from the Halo 3 Multiplayer Beta give us an idea of what can be defined in custom gametypes. Custom options In Halo 3, there are a number of options that can be changed. *Damage resistance *Shield multiplier *Shield recharge rate *Immune to headshots *Grenade counts (grenade regeneration, on or off) *Infinite ammo *Weapon pickup disabled *Player speed **(25%, 50%, 75%, 90%, 100%, 110%, 125%, 150%, 200%, 300%) *Player gravity **(50%, 75%, 100%, 200%) *Vehicle use (passenger only) *Motion tracker range **(10m, 25m, 75m, 100m, 150m) *Indestructible vehicles (on, off) Player Customization Originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta code by hackers, high levels of player customization have now been confirmed by GamePro's June issue. :"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their persona's from head to toe." it has also been confirmed that you can unlock armor permutations via campaign and online. :IGN AU: "How do they actually find it? Is it linked to multiplayer or single player?" :''Lars Bakken: "It's linked to the entire game, and the way it's unlocked is through milestones that you hit, with achievements. It's linked to a point total basically, in your achievements." :''IGN AU: "Through single player and multiplayer." :''Lars Bakken: "Yep, for both, it's combined." Variants Spartan *MJOLNIR Armor - Mark VI (Same armor from Halo 2 and Halo 3) *EVA Armor - Extra Vehicular Activity armor (Mark VI/V Variant) *CQB Armor - Close Quarters Battle armor (Mark VI/C Variant) *MJOLNIR MARK V - Mark V (Same helmet from Halo: Combat Evolved) *EOD Armor - Explosive Ordnance Disposal armor (Mark VI/E Variant) *Recon Armor - Mark VI/R Variant armor (for use by Bungie) *ODST Armor - Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armor (Helmet only) *Scout Armor - Mark VI/S Variant armor *Security Armor - Mark V(m) armor *Hayabusa Armor - Project: HAYABUSA armor *Rogue Armor - Mark VI(A) armor Elite *Elite Combat Armor - Standard Elite armor. *Elite Assault Armor - Similar to Ranger Elite armor. Worn by Usze 'Taham. *Elite Flight Armor - The Elite Flight armor. Worn by pilots. *Elite Commando Armor - Similar to Elite Assault Armor, but more smoothed. Worn by special commando forces. *Elite Ascetic Armor - Similar to Elite Assault Armor, but with fan like protrusions. Worn by the Ascetics. To unlock these armor types certain achievements and single player actions must first be taken. A lot of them come naturally from completing the campaign on various difficulties. If you have your eye on a particular one, a guide can be found here. Note: This guide does have errors. Soundtrack The Halo 3: Original Soundtrack album was released on November 20, 2007. It is a two-disc set featuring all the music heard in-game, in order of appearance. As the Halo: Original Soundtrack the music is in more of a medley format. However, similar to the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack, tracks are divided into 'suites' corresponding to each level in the game. A number of bonus tracks and a third-party song will be contained on the second disc of the album, 'LvUrFR3NZ' by Princeton. Previews of the Soundtrack can be heard on the official sitehttp://www.halo3ost.com/. Marketing Promotions Viral Marketing On June 11th, 2007, at 10:26AM PDT, a viral marketing campaign for Halo 3 started, called "Iris". Trailers Announcement Trailer At E3 2006, Bungie released their announcement trailer. It required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, and utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game." It shows John-117 walking through some wreckage of the New Mombasa space elevator with Cortana appearing at several intervals to give her lines. He then arrives at a cliff where the Covenant forces are hovering over a Forerunner structure (believed to be the Ark). The trailer ends with the Forerunner structure opening and firing a beam of light. The Trailer fueled speculation about what was going to happen in the game, particularly Cortana's last line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends,"Please have Cortana's lines pronounced so that I don't see 36 threads about it. "I have defied gods and demons." "I am your shield, I am your SWORD." "I know you, your past, your future." "This is the way the world ends." Frankie --Weekly Update May 12, 2006 which references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang. Likely referring to the Halo's being activated. Starry Night Trailer Starry Night Trailer was released on December 4, 2006 with its format designed for TV Ads. It shows two kids staring at the stars talking about whether there are aliens before switching to a dazed Master Chief recovering from some form of blast. Once he gets back on his feet, he uses a Bubble Shield to defend himself from an incoming Wraith plasma mortar and then charges forward, eventually jumping over a cliff into a swarm of Covenant Loyalists. E3 2007 Trailer The final trailer for Halo 3 was released during E3 2007. Unlike the others, this trailer focused on showing various gameplay and movie clips. While the trailer did little to further knowledge about the Halo 3, it confirmed many speculations about the game, the least of which was that the Arbiter and the Master Chief will fight alongside one another in the game at some point. Believe Believe is a Microsoft marketing campaign for Halo 3. It features the word "Believe" as a tagline, and appears to be honoring the legacy of SPARTAN-117, citing him as a hero of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force whose brave actions inspired other servicemen during the Human-Covenant War. It has also been cited that it has been linked to the popular messageboard Neogaf. Arms Race Arms Race is a trilogy of short films designed to promote Halo 3 as well as test the potential for a live-action Halo Movie. Products and collectables .]] *Halo 3: Collector's Edition. *Halo 3: Legendary Edition. *Halo 3 Spartan Edition Controller. *Halo 3 Covenant Edition Controller. *Mountain Dew Game Fuel is a new version of Mountain Dew soda which was released on August 13th, 2007 and will be available for 12 weeks. *Bungie has worked with Jasman Toys and they will be showcasing the new Halo Laser Tag Replica Guns. *Tod McFarlane's line of Halo 3 Action Figures. *There will a Halo 3 edition of the Xbox 360. It was released on September 16th, and will have other things in the box like a wired Halo 3 headset. *The Halo 3 Zune is a Zune in a Halo Trilogy-theme. It features Halo content in many media formats. Included in the Zune, are trailers, music, and artwork, from the critically acclaimed Halo series. *Halo 3 scale replica weapons. These are just ornaments and are not toys. *Burger King announced a Halo 3 Promotion from a Microsoft press release on August 9th, 2007 including limited edition FRYPODS and 42 oz drink cups. Trivia *In one screenshot, the word "Puma" can be seen on the tires of the Warthog, this is possible homage to the popular online Machinima series Red vs Blue, which uses the Halo game engine. "Puma" came from Episode 2, where Red Team was discussing what to name their new LRV (a warthog), and "puma" came up as a suggestion. *In screenshots in the campaign mode and the Halo Trailer, there is Master Chief armed with the new MA5C Assault Rifle, and in the middle of the gun, there is the Marathon symbol, Click here for Image. *For Christmas 2006, Microsoft & Bungie gave the U.S. soldiers in Iraq a chance to play the Halo 3 multiplayer public pre-alpha. http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/12501/US-Soldiers-Get-to-Play-Halo-3-Beta-Footage-Leaked/ *On Cops & Robbers commercial for the 360 at the XBL Marketplace one of the license plates says HA LO307 aka Halo 3 07. *From Bungie.net weekly update (9/14/2007). Car Number 40 driven by David Stremme has been decked out for Halo 3. He is, allegedly, a big Halo fan. *Hollywood Arts announced an auction for a voice cameo in Halo 3 on February 6, 2007. The auction was held from February 17, 2007 to February 24, 2007.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/761/761866p1.html The auction was won by the members of Rooster Teeth Productions, the makers of Red vs Blue. Bungie podcast Episode III. *The above cameo can be found in the second level, Crows Nest, where you can find a man beating on a door and demanding to get in. The conversation changes depending on your difficulty level; here is a “Youtube” video showing all the conversations *The game has 39,377 lines of dialog, most of them randomly triggered during gameplay.Halo Dialogue Statistics, from the source - HBO, November 12, 2007 *In several of Cortana's messages to the Chief she quotes Dr. Halsey's lines from Halo: The Fall of Reach. References Related Links Internal *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits *60sec ESPN Commercial Starry Night *ViDoc: Et Tu Brute - a 7 min documentary about the Brutes ViDoc: Et Tu Brute *ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno *ViDoc: Cinema Paradiso *Halo 3 Beta *Mountain Dew Game Fuel - Halo 3 themed Mountain Dew *Halo 3 Zune - A limited edition Microsoft Zune. *Halo 3 Achievements *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life *Halo 3 Official Strategy Guide *Halo 3: Original Soundtrack *Burger King External *Best Halo Vids - Collection of videos *H3Customs - Find Halo 3 custom game matches *Online Campaign & Multiplayer Guide *Skulls Guides - Skull guides with pictures *Bungie's Announcement * IMDB Entry on Halo 3 *Halo 3 Easter Eggs *Halo 3 Website - Main Halo 3 Website *[http://halo.msn.com/ Halo 3 at MSN.com] *Halo 3 News *The Halo 3 Custom Match Finder - The next best thing to the now non-existent XBL Public *Halo 3 Photoshop Brushes - Very detailed high resolution brushes. *Leaderboards and Player Stats tracked over time es:Halo 3 fr:Halo de 3